My Heart Just For You
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: "Akan ku maafkan jika kau bisa membuatku tersenyum..." Bisakah Matt membuktikan semua yang terjadi kepada Mello?  CHAPTER 2 UPDATE, LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya nami.. tapi tuh tuh.. –tunjuk-tunjuk kakak Tsugumi Ohba ama Takeshi Ohba-

**Rate:** T

**Pair**: Always MelloxMatt –cinta banget sama pair ini-

**Warning**: OOC, ada sedikit kata-kata kasar didalam, udah kayanya mah.. -plakk-

**A/N**: Halooo…. Salam kangen dari author tercinta... Haih.. -muka lemes-

Kali ini author punya fic baru.. –ga baru sih sebenernya-

Yaya silahkan lihat dan nikmatilah.. ^^

**Don't Like Don't Read  
**

**Oke, mari kita berangkat! ^o^**

****

.

.

.

  
(Sabtu, 11 Desember 2010)

08.20 a.m

_**Mello Pov  
**_  
Pagi ini begitu cerah..

Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan bersenandung menuju lantai 2 _Wammy House_..

Tempat yang kutuju sudah ada dihadapan ku...

"Matt..." Aku mengetuk pintu bercat coklat dihadapanku.

Berharap, orang yang kupanggil segera muncul.

"Hoy matt! Dimana kamu?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, sunyi..

Rasa heran menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam..

"Ada dua sendal? Ada siapa di dalam?" Pikirku begitu melihat dua pasang sendal di dekat pintu..

"Ngh..." Suara aneh itu terdengar di sudut ruang baca.

"Matt...sedang apa ka..."

Kata-kataku terputus dan langkah ku terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak wajar di depan mataku.

"Ma...matt... A..apa yang ..kau ..lakukan de...dengan Near?"

"A..a...mell..I..ini..."

Disitu aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tercengang ..

Bagaimana tidak, seorang sahabat yang ku kenal sejak kecil, melakukan seperti ini dibelakang...Sakit...

Kubanting pintu dan segera pergi

_**Mello pov end  
**_  
"Mello..!" Teriak matt.

"Matt-chan.. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia... Ayo lanjutkan.." Ucap near

"_Shit_! Near! Kau mabuk tahu!"

Near memandang heran.

"Mello..! Tunggu...tunggu..." Matt berlari mengejar mello..

"Mell..!" Matt menangkap tangan mello dengan cepat.

"Lepas.." Elak mello kasar.

"Tidak.. Dengarkan dulu, tadi itu..."

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Mello! Tadi itu kau salah paham! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Apanya? Kau pikir aku salah hah? Jelas-jelas aku melihat mu dan Near berciuman! Kau sudah gila Matt..!"

"Bukan! Itu bukan mau ku, tapi Near tiba-tiba saja...

"Berisik! Aku tidak mau dengar!"  
Mello berusaha kabur, tapi tidak semudah itu, laki-laki berambut merah itu segera mendorong Mello hingga menabrak tembok dan mencium nya...

"Ngh..." Matt mencium nya perlahan dengan lembut.

Mello mendorong keras tubuh Matt hingga hampir terjatuh..

"Cih! Setelah mencium pacar baru mu, kau mau menciumku?... Menjijikan! .. "

"Mello! Maafkan aku.. Kumohon..." Saat Matt mau mengejar nya, Mello mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya kepada Matt..

"_Don't follow me, or I'll shoot you here_.. "

Deg...

Hati matt bagai tertusuk pisau tajam begitu mendengar perkataan Mello barusan.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan bersandar di tembok putih..

Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes..

"Matt-kun..."

"Near?" Ujar Matt lirih..

"Apa yang dilakukan mello padamu..?"  
Near berusaha menyeka air mata matt, tapi Matt menyingkirkan tangan Near..

"Matt, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak tahu ini akan terjadi pada matt-kun, aku tiba-tiba saja mabuk dan... Maaf.." Near menunduk lesu.

"Tidak apa..." Matt berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan near..

**.**

**.**

**.  
**  
Sementara itu, disebuah kamar yang cukup besar dengan interior yang terbilang hem..cukup mewah.

Didekat jendela kamar, seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ tengah terduduk dengan tangan putihnya memeluk kaki yang ditekuk di depan dada.

Angin dingin yang berhembus dari jendela berbingkai kayu itu membuat rambut blonde pendeknya melambai lembut.

Pancaran cahaya kesedihan tersirat di mata hijaunya, pipinya yang sedikit basah membuktikan bahwa tidak lama, ah mungkin baru saja pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya.

Entah apa yang sedang bergelut di dalam pikirannya saat ini, yang terlihat dari air mukanya kini menunjukkan bahwa kesedihan sedang mendera dirinya.

_**Mello pov  
**_  
Apa...

Apa yang kulakukan...

Tiba-tiba marah dan berkata kasar..

_Shit!  
_  
Tapi...

Kenapa kau lakukan ini, matt

Ini menyakitkan.

Kau menghancurkan aku..

Lalu, kau anggap aku ini apa?

Bonekamu?

Bonekamu yang hanya diperlukan disaat tertentu

Bonekamu yang bisa kapan saja kau tinggalkan?

Kau bohong...

_All your promise it's just nonsense, I hate it_...

"Cih.." Aku menyeka air mataku.

"Kenapa harus menangis untuknya? Bodoh.." Pikirku...

_**Mello pov end...**_

Mata hijaunya menerawang jauh memandang langit biru yang cerah, tapi tidak dengan hatinya kini yang di penuhi rasa kecemburuan dan kesedihan.

Tiba-tiba memori ingatannya dulu kini muncul di otaknya.

Hari itu, dimana hari pertama kali Matt dengan segala kekonyolannya menyatakan perasaan yang selama itu ia simpan.

_**(Flash Back On)  
**_

"Disini..." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan _goggle_ menggantung di lehernya..

"Dimana ini? Matt lebih baik kau segera buka penutup mataku..."

"Oke..." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Matt itu segera membuka penutup mata hitam Mello.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana Mell-chan? Hehe.. Baguskan disini?"

Mello terbengong-bengong melihat sekelilingnya..

Pemandangan disitu begitu indah

Berdiri di atas pasir yang putih..

Deburan ombak yang mampu menyapu kegundahan hati

Terlebih lembayung sore berwarna orange membentang di atas menghiasi cakrawala..

"Pantai?"

Matt mengangguk dan tersenyum  
"Kita main disini sampai malam..."

"Hah? Apa-apaan sih ini? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan... Eeehh..."

"Sst... Diamlah, aku mau memberikan mu sesuatu.. Tapi nanti malam... Sekarang kita jalan-jalan.. Ayoo.." Matt menarik tangan Mello, terpaksa Mello mau tidak mau harus mengikuti sahabat kecilnya itu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**Matahari telah kembali ke singgasananya

Waktu kini telah berganti menjadi malam

"Matt..! Sudah malam nih.. Kamu mau apa sih?" Tanya Mello heran sambil berjalan ke arah Matt yang sedang asik main pasir.

"Eh? Udah malem ya? Haha.. Ayo, balik lagi ke tempat tadi..."

"Hah? Yaya baiklah.. Ck..."

Matt tersenyum senang, tidak seperti matt yang biasanya selalu murung dan mengurung diri di kamar dengan laptop dan segala macam _PSP_ nya..  
Setelah bertemu dengan mello, ia ceria sekali  
Sepertinya, Mllo telah mewarnai hidup Matt yang suram dan suka menyendiri menjadi lebih ceria dan lebih hidup..

"Matt.. Apa itu?" Tanya Mello heran sembari menunjuk ke arah cahaya yang dilihatnya.

"Entah... Ayo kesana cepat..."

Matt menarik tangan Mello lagi dan sesampainnya disana Mello terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekumpulan lilin-lilin putih menyala terang dihadapannya..

Lilin-lilin itu berderet dengan rapi dan membentuk sebuah bentuk hati yang sangat besar dan indah..

"Matt..."

Matt menuntun Mello dan masuk ke tengah-tengah bentuk hati itu...

"Ehem... Dengarkan... Untuk seseorang yang kucintai.. Bentuk hati ini melambangkan hati ku saat ini, dan nyala lilin ini melambangkan hatiku kepadamu yang selalu terus menyala dan tidak akan padam...lalu, suatu saat akan kuajak seseorang yang kucintai itu untuk masuk ke dalam hati ini bersamaku... Dan tinggalah untuk selamanya…"

"…" Mello hanya diam membisu, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

" Hehe... Norak ya?" Matt cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Haha... Kau lucu matt.. " Mello tertawa melihat tingkah shabatnya itu.

"Jadi... You want to be my sweetheart? "

"Hm….?" Matt mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mello dan menatap dalam mata Mello, berusaha menerawang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Mello.

"Baiklah, tapi, satu syarat..." Mello menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.."Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku sendiri.. Mengerti..."

"Ya.. Janji..." Matt menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan tersenyum dan memeluk kekasihnya...

Di langit, sebuah kembang api menyala dengan indah...

Sungguh suasana yang sangat sempurna..

Dua hati yang saling mencintai, kini bersatu dengan janji yang mereka ucapkan.

"Aishiteru..."

_**(Flash back off)  
**_

**.**

.

.

Tok tok tok

Lamunan Mello buyar gara-gara ketukan pintu.

Ia segera membuka dan terkejut, Matt berdiri dihadapannya ..

Sambil menangis, Matt berlutut dan mengucapkan "Maafkan aku Mello.. Kumohon"

Mello memandang sinis kepada Matt.

"Buat apa? Pergi saja sana dengan Near, pacar baru mu itu.."

"Mello, bukan... Kumohon biarkan aku menjelaskannya semua padamu.."

"Apa yang mau dijelaskan? Semua sudah jelas Matt..!"

"Kau selalu salah paham, dengarkan.."

"Tidak!"

"Mello..."

"Keluar kau...!"

"MELLO...! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Matt berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Baru kali ini matt berani berteriak di hadapan Mello

"Kau bisa tidak dengarkan aku sedikit?"

Mello diam, mata hijaunya menatap Matt lekat-lekat ...

"Near itu tadi pagi mabuk, entah apa yang membuat nya mabuk.. Tapi...

Tok tok tok

"Mello-kun... L-san memanggilmu.." Ujar Linda mengintrupsi.

"Cukup sampai disitu cerita nya.." Mello berlalu meninggalkan Matt seorang diri.

"Mello, biarkan aku menjelaskan semua..! Mello!" Percuma Matt berteriak, Mello tidak akan mendengarnya, teriakkan Matt dianggap hanya angin lalu oleh Mello.

Hanya sebuah penjelasan tentang kejadian tadi pagi, kenapa susah sekali diutarakan.. 

Sedikit lagi saja, Mello pasti akan mengerti dan mungkin akan memaafkan Mello.

Yah, itu akan terjadi bila tidak ada Linda yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Bagi Matt, Mello adalah segala nya, orang yang dicintainya sekarang membenci dirinya..  
Sikap Mello memang tempramental dan tidak sabaran, tapi Matt berusaha sabar untuk itu.. Ia berusaha menerima semua nya.  
Walau semua tidak berjalan sesuai rancangan, Matt tetap akan membuktikan bahwa cintanya kepada Mello seperti lilin yang bercahaya dan tidak akan pernah padam.

Tapi, sebuah lilin suatu saat pasti akan padam..

Bagaimana jika cinta itu padam dalam hati Mello?

"Mell... Cuma kamu yang kusayang.. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"  
_**.**_

.

.

.  
To Be Continue...

Hiyaahhh…. Ampun deh si author ini, bukannya nyelesein fic yang lain malah bikin fic baru, ckckck..

Yasudahlah, soalnya ini fic lama yang author tulis dan sebenernya ini khusus buat ultah Mello, hahaha…tapi udah kelewat banget…hiksu.. T3T –pundung dipojokan-

Tapi gapapalah daripada bulukan di fb-?- mending nami publish dah…  
hahaha

Oke…. Akhir kataa….

R.I.V.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E

Kritik dan Saran author terima dengan lapang dada…. _Flame_ boleh, tapi jangan pedes-pedes yaaa…

INGAT! yang baca kudu musti RIVEW! WAJIB! Ga susah kok, cuma _klik_ tombol ajaib yang ada dibawh ini…Okeh,… -pemaksaan mode: On- XDD 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya nami.. tapi tuh tuh.. –tunjuk-tunjuk kakak Tsugumi Ohba ama Takeshi Ohba-

**Rate:** T

**Pair**: Always MelloxMatt –cinta banget sama pair ini-

**Warning**: OOC, ada sedikit kata-kata kasar didalam, udah kayanya mah.. -plakk-

**A/N**: Halooo…. Salam kangen dari author tercinta... Haih.. -muka lemes-

Aaaahhh.. setelah beberapa lama tak bersua, akhirnya apdet jugaa.. ==" lemes dah..

Yakkk tapi berkat semangat para readers yang mendukung, nami akan melakukan yang terbaik..!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Oke, mari kita berangkat! ^o^**

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.."

Brakk...

Mello menutup pintu ruangan L sambil menghela nafas panjang..

Dengan langkah yang berat, ia berjalan menuju taman...

Sampai ditaman, ia segera duduk melepas segala kepenatannya.

Kepalanya menegadah ke atas menatap awan putih yang berarak ke arah barat..

"Mello-chan.. Sepertinya lelah?" Sebuah suara mengaggetkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Linda? Sedang apa kau?" Mello kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Hehe.. Aku tahu kalau Mell-kun sedang cape, pasti datang ke taman ini.. Nih" perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat.

"Arigatou"

Linda adalah teman masa kecil Mello, Matt dan Near. Ia adalah anak yang paling pintar menggambar di Wammy's House.

Kadang-kadang, Linda juga menjadi tempat curhat Mello.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Matt-kun?" Tanya linda penasaran.

Mello menggeleng pelan..

Sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin membicarakan masalah Matt dan Near tadi pagi, hanya sekarang ia sedang tidak mau mengingat masalah tadi pagi..

"Bohong... Aku tahu dari wajah mu dan tingkah mu pada Matt tadi.. Ayolah.."

"Hh... Near dan Matt berciuman di kamar Matt tadi pagi.." ucap Mello _to the poin_.

"Hah? Ma...maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah.. Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu lagi.. "

"Eh?"

"Rasanya..jika terus mengingatnya, air mata ku tidak akan berhenti menetes.."

"Itu pasti salah paham... Apa kau sudah mendengar alasan dari Matt?"

"Percuma... Walaupun mendengar pasti itu omong kosong.. Mungkin ini balas dendamnya padaku karena waktu hari rabu aku pergi dengan Near"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Linda berteriak keras. "Matt-kun bukan orang seperti itu.. Dia tidak suka balas dendam, apalagi dengan orang yang dicintai nya.. Apa Mell-kun sadar, selama ini kau selalu cepat marah dan cemburu, tapi Matt selalu sabar menerimanya.. Itu karena Matt sangat mencintaimu.. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besarnya Mell-chan untuk nya? Dia sangat menyayangimu! Kau segala nya untuknya!..."

Mello terkejut mendengar semua itu, memang benar selama ini Mello sering marah-marah dan cemburu jika melihat Matt dekat dengan perempuan, ia langsung menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, ia juga sering memarahi Matt.

"Karena itu..kumohon dengarkanlah alasannya..." Linda memohon.

"Kali ini kau menang.. Hmp.." Mello berjalan meninggalkan Linda dengan senyum tersunging di bibir nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

(Sementara itu dikamar Matt)

_**Why? Why be like this?  
**_  
"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini, Mell?"

_**This heart is pain  
**_  
"Kau berubah sekarang..." Matt membenamkan kepala nya ke tangannya yang tersilang, kakinya menekuk.

_**I Don't know what you want  
**_  
"Coba dengarkan aku sebentar saja.."

Tok tok tok...  
Suara ketukan terdengar dikamar Matt, pemuda itu segera mengusap air matanya yang  
"Matt-kun. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Siapa?"

"Linda.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

(Minggu, 12 Desember 2010)

Minggu pagi yang mendung

Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin

Hujan turun sejak pagi

Ya, maklum saja kalau orang-orang merasa sangat malas untuk keluar rumah dan bekerja..

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.20

Yang biasanya bangun siang, kini Mello sudah siap-siap untuk pergi.

Entah ingin kemana, dia tampak rapi dan bahagia..

"Baiklah.. Tunggu aku Matt.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Ditaman Sugoki)

Hujan tampak sudah reda

Tetesan air dari daun jatuh membasahi rambut pirangnya..

"Lama sekali dia.. Cih..." Sesekali Mello melirik jam tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan dia belum bangun? Apa dia belum membaca surat ku?"

_**(Flash back)  
**_  
"Aku menunggumu besok pagi pukul 08.00 di Taman Sugoki. Di bawah pohon Sakura"  
Itulah kata-kata yang ditulis Mello di secarik kertas.

Diam-diam Mello menaruh kertas itu di depan pintu kamar Matt, berharap Matt mau membacanya.

_**(Flash back off)  
**_

1 jam sudah laki-laki berambut pirang itu menunggu kekasih nya yang tak kunjung datang..

"Jam 9! Terlalu siang untuk Matt bangun.. Harusnya jam 8 dia sudah bangun.. " Mello terpaksa kembali ke Wammy's House.

Sampai di depan kamar Matt.

Mello melihat kertas yang ia letakkan di depan pintu itu masih ada, tetapi sudah kusut dan kotor, mungkin bekas terinjak karena ada bekas jejak sepatu disitu.

"Matt! Matt... Kau sudah bangun?"

Cklek...  
Pintu tidak dikunci, Mello segera masuk

Mello heran, tidak ada Matt didalam kamar.

"Kemana sih?" Mello berlari kekamar Linda, tapi Linda tidak ada.

"Apa dia sudah berangkat?" Pikirnya, segera ia kembali ke taman tadi..

Ditaman pun tidak ada tanda-tanda Matt muncul. Mello sudah kesal mencari.

Tapi, saat Mello berjalan berbalik arah, ia melihat dua orang sedang berjalan-jalan dan yang membuat wajah Mello panas.

"Matt.. Linda.. Se...sedang apa kalian disini?" Mello meremas kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Mello?" Sahut mereka berdua.

"Matt... Kau... _Fu*k_!"

"Tunggu tunggu Mell-chan..! Matt cuma sedang berbicara dengan ku! Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa!" Ucap Linda.

"Mell... Maafkan aku..."

"Diam! Matt.. Aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku untuk meminta maaf denganmu dan mau mendengar penjelasannmu, aku menunggumu disini tapi kau tidak datang! Kau malah disini berdua dengan Linda! "

"Mello, jadi kau... Mau meminta maaf dengan ku?" Tanya Matt. Wajahnya terkejut mendengar pernyataam yang jarang didengar oleh kekasihnya itu. Ya, meminta maaf.

"Percuma. Terus saja seperti ini.. Sepertinya kau senang ya?"  
Mello berlari kencang.

"_Shit_...! " Matt ikut berlari mengejar Mello.

Mello terus berlari tanpa arah

_**Run and Run  
**_  
"Mello...!"

_**My mind messed up, run and kept running  
**_  
"Kau tahu Matt? Kamu menghancurkan hatiku!"

_**You make me feel pain like this**_

"Mello...! Linda...hh...L inda cuma ingin bertemu denganku sebentar! Kami...kami berbicara tentang mu ...!" Matt berteriak.

_**You make my tears drop  
**_

"Mell..!" Matt menangkap mello.

"Lepas! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku!"

"Makannya, berhenti!"

Dengan cepat Matt mengunci tangan Mello dan menciumnya.

Membuat dirinya tidak mudah membrontak, sebab tangannya dipegang erat oleh Matt..

Sehelai daun sakura jatuh.

Entah darimana datangnya, padahal bukan waktu nya musim semi..

Mello meneteskan air mata.

Sakit.

Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Entah apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Jangan menangis..." Matt memeluk erat Mello.

"Maafkan aku.. Semua hal yang kuperbuat sampai hatimu menjadi sakit, maafkan aku..."

Mello hanya bisa diam.

Tidak ada keinginan untuk membrontak.

Kemarahannya berganti rasa nyaman saat berada dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Kau masih ingat janjiku? Sekali berjanji, aku tidak akan mengingkari... Apa kau tahu Mell... Cuma kau yang kucintai.. Kumohon, jangan pergi.. Ya?"

Mello melepaskan pelukan Matt dan berjalan pergi

"I Don't Know"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Senin, 13 Desember)

"Ngggggg..." Mello merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Matahari pagi sudah menunggu.

Burung-burung bersahutan menyanyikan sebuah lagu indah yang mengiringi sang mentari.

Tidak biasanya hari ini sangat cerah, berbeda dengan kemarin, suasana begitu muram dan gelap...

"Sudah banggun Mell?" Sapa Matt yang sedang duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya.

Mello tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam memandang selimut putihnya.

Dia tidak heran mengapa Matt bisa ada dikamarnya, yah sudah biasa, selain punya kemampuan _hacking_, sepertinya Matt berbakat jadi tukang kunci, secara Matt bisa membuka kunci kamar Mello tanpa diketahui.. oke ini ngaco.

"Kok diam saja? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak sopan..."

"Eh?.. Ma..maaf.. Aku hanya ingin membawakanmu sarapan.. Hehe.. Makanlah.. Aku permisi dulu Mell.." Sebelum pergi, Matt meletakkan nampan berisi sepiring roti coklat, dan susu coklat..sarapan favorit Mello..

"Dasar bodoh..."

.

.  
.

Duduk di atas jendela dan memandang langit.

Itulah kegiatan Mello siang ini..

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Wajahnya terlihat datar.

Matanya hanya tertuju pada sekumpulan awan di langit.

Rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai oleh angin semilir.

_"Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia bagi perusahaan Shin..._

__Begitulah kata suara TVyang menyala di sudut ruang tamu..

"Ng? Hari istimewa.? Apa ya? Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu..." Batin Mello mengingat-ingat..

Pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah, kejadian lusa dan kemarin masih memenuhi kepalanya...

Tiba-tiba, Linda masuk ke kamar Mello.

"Mell-chan...! Ikut aku..."

"..."

"Mello-chan... Cepatlah...!"

"Berisik." Bentaknya.

"Aaaaah!" Linda terpaksa menarik tangan Mello dan mereka pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Mau kemana sih?" Tanya Mello heran.

"Sudah.. Aku akan membawa Mell-chan kesuatu tempat.." Linda mengedipkan matanya, membuat Mello makin penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di suatu taman.

"Cepatlah Matt-chan..!" Suara seorang yang tidak asing lagi bagi Mello.

Ternyata selain mereka berdua, disana juga ada Near yang tampaknya sedang menarik-narik baju Matt..

"Matt? Near?"

"Ayo cepat, sana bicara..." Pinta Near pada Matt yang masih cengo.

Near dan Linda pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu, kini tinggal Matt dan Mello berdua di taman yang sepi...

"Ng.. Mell.. Kau memanggilku?" Matt memulai pembicaraan.

"Siapa yang memanggil?" Jawab Mello ketus.

"Oh..."

Matt kembali memalingkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap nya, yah sepertinya Matt canggung dan malu.

5 menit

10 menit

30 menit

Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi..

"Cih, aku bosan!" Gerutu Mello dalam hati. 

Ia mengambil sebungkus coklat dari celananya dan mengigitnya..

"Eh?" Mello kaget, potongan coklat yang ada di mulutnya digigit oleh Matt..

"Kau masih marah dengan ku?" Tanya Matt.

Semburat merah jelas terlihat di pipi Mello ketika menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Matt hanya berbeda sesenti.

Mello mengambil kembali coklat dimulut Matt dengan mulutnya..

"Sembarangan mengambil..!"

"Haha.. Maaf.."

"Aku bosan! Pulang saja.."

"Ehhh.. Mell-chan..

"Akan ku maafkan jika kau bisa membuatku tersenyum..." Ucap Mello sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Matt.

"Eeh?"

.

.

.

.

.

(Malam hari pukul 20.00)

"Tuh, tidak ada tanda-tanda.. Dasar..." Mello mengerutu sendiri sambil membolak-balik buku sejarah tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Entah sejak kapan Mello menyukai buku sejarah. Ckck..

"Heiiii! Mello.. Disini bagus lohh!" Teriak seseorang.

Mello heran dan mencari sumber suara tersebut .

"Naiklah ke atap paling atas!"  
Ia semakin heran, lalu menaikki tangga menuju atap Wammy's House paling atas.

Mello semakin heran melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di atas atap.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sudah cepat sini, dan duduk disini..!" Matt menarik tangan Mello dan menyuruhnya duduk di atap. 

Jujur, laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedikit takut pada ketinggian, tapi begitu melihat ke atas...beribu-ribu bintang bertaburan di langit dengan indahnya.

"Indahkan?" Tanya matt tersenyum.  
Ia yakin 100% inilah yang paling bisa membuat Mello tersenyum..Melihat Bintang..

"..." Mello sendiri terlihat tercengang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat masa kecilnya saat ia diajak Matt untuk melihat bintang di atap .

"_In there is like in heaven... I surelly, this can make you smile.. Right_?"

"Huh.. _It's like old time_..." Mello tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah.." Jari matt mengukir nama Mello di udara.

"Maaf atas semua yang kulakukan. Maaf aku membuat air matamu menetes.. Tapi, mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan membuat mu tersenyum dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." Ujar matt memohon.

"Hmp.. Ya... Kali ini, kupegang semua janjimu.. Dan jangan pernah mengingkarinya.. Mengerti..."

"Ya.. Namamu, sudah terlanjur terukir disini.. Jadi, tidak akan kuhapus.." Matt meletakkan tangan Mello dadanya.

"_Thanks_... Haha"

Saat Mello mendekatkan wajahnya ke Matt, tiba-tiba Matt mengoleskan krim ke pipi Mello.

"Hahaha.. Kenaa...!"

"Heh? Matty..! Apa sih ini?"

"Taraaaaaa...!" Matt mengeluarkan sebuah kue ulang tahun coklat..

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Kekasihku yang tercinta! Happy Birthday Mells...!" Matt memeluk mello dengan erat.

"_Arigatou matty... Aishiteru_ "

Sekali lagi ciuman hangat oleh Matt...

Hari yang sungguh istimewa...

Dengan cinta, mereka dapat bertahan.

Dengan cinta, mereka saling memahami.

Dan dengan cinta, semua halang bisa dilewati bersama...

Happy Birthday Mello in 21th! XD -walaupun udah lewat-

**Fin**

**.**

**Owari**

**Yeaahhh selesaii.. hyuhh… -ngelap ingus-**

**Haha.. lebay banget yah kayanyaa.. euuhh.. Walaupun dah lama banget ultahnya kelewat -1 tahun lewat tohh!- tapi baru diupload sekarang.. hahaha…**

**Oia, kayanya minggu depan status HIATUS niih -gaadayangnanya-, soalnya author mau **_**Try Out**_**.. hiksu.. -nangis dipojokan-**

**Okei, waktunya bales ripew:**

_**-Kokoro-san: nyaahh… jahatnya memel.. -shoot- hiks…saya jugaa.. –apasihkamu?-**_

_**Okei! Sankyuu.. X3**_

_**-CCloveRuki: sip! Typo-ku sudah kuperbaiki.. Arigatou ne.. ^^**_

_**-Nimo-san: nyanyanyaaa.. Near dah disegel(?) Nami… -digebugin Near FC- XDD **_

_**Matt ama Mello kan emang dah nikah dari taun sebelum masehi(?) XDDD okeii.. sankyuu.. ^^**_

**Yoshhh! Gomenne kalau masih banyak **_**typo**_** berterbangannn… Mohon Kritik dan Saran.. X3**

_**Are you want to give me a R.I.V.E.W**_**? cukup tekan tombol ajaib dibawah ini dan tulislah isi otakmu disitu -plak!-**

**See Ya All.. ^o^/**


End file.
